Everything Has Changed
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'] Kenyataan bahwa dulu Leon dan Ada bertemu sebagai agen dari lembaga berbeda yang berjuang dalam misi hanyalah masa lalu. Kini, mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik. Bahkan, tanpa diketahui, keduanya menginginkan satu sama lain./"Menurutmu bagaimana?"/"Las Plagas itu seperti lilin. Tidak seterang neon memang, tapi mampu menghanguskan seluruh gedung."/


**Takdir **benar-benar punya cara yang lucu untuk mengagetkan kita. Iya, kan?

Tahun 2004, Leon yang pada saat itu bekerja sebagai Agen Federal diperintahkan oleh Presiden Amerika untuk menyelamatkan putrinya─Ashley Graham yang diduga telah diculik oleh kultus misterius. Dengan ditemani dua orang polisi, Leon melakukan perjalanan ke Eropa untuk menjalankan misi penyelamatannya.

Misinya kali ini tidaklah mudah. Ketika sampai di Desa Puebos dan menanyakan keberadaan Ashley kepada penduduk di sana, mereka seakan tak mau memberitahu Leon. Ternyata, penduduk desa itu adalah zombie yang dikendalikan oleh Saddler. Masalah lain yang timbul yakni adalah dua orang polisi yang menemani Leon mati dengan mengenaskan. Perjalanan Leon saat itu tidak lancar, ia pun berkomunikasi dengan Hunnigan─agen perempuan yang memantau Leon dengan walkie talkie.

Di pemukiman, Leon bertemu dengan banyak zombie termasuk Zombie Chain Saw yaitu Dr. Salvador. Untungnya agen rahasia─Ada Wong membunyikan lonceng gereja pada saat itu sehingga membuat para zombie berhenti menyerang Leon. Selain itu, Leon juga bertemu agen amatiran─Luis Sera yang dikurung di dalam lemari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Resident Evil Fanfiction dedicated for Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'

April, 29th 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED**

**Main Pair : Leon S. Kennedy &amp; Ada Wong**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : Typo(s), Head Canon, OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan tak berujung seakan dimulai saat itu juga. Leon Scott Kennedy melalui perjalanan panjang. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ashley dengan mempetaruhkan nyawanya. Bahkan, ketika melawan Bitores Mendez yang mempunyai kekuatan pemakai tulang, laki-laki itu hampir terbunuh─kalau saja Ada tidak datang. Meski tidak terbunuh, Mendez sudah menyuntikkan parasit yang disebut Las Plagas pada tubuh Leon. Parasit itu akan mengubah Leon menjadi zombie.

Tak hanya itu, Leon juga melawan Del Lago di sungai tempat dua polisi yang menemainya dibuang dan melawan El Gigante yang sangat kuat. Ketika telah menemukan gadis itu, Ashley **memberontak** pada laki-laki itu karena mengira Leon juga salah satu dari zombie yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Namun setelah membujuk dan meyakinkan Ashley, gadis itu percaya pada Leon.

Belum lagi, bekas polisi Kota Raccoon itu terpaksa melawan Mendez karena di mata kanannya terdapat mata _scanner_ yang dapat digunakan untuk membuka pintu gerbang Kastil Salazar. Pertarungan Leon dan Mendez berlangsung sengit. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Mendez, Leon mengambil _false red eye_ yang dimiliki Mendez.

Di kastil, Leon bertemu dengan Ramon Salazar dan dua ajudannya─Verdugo. Leon kehilangan Ashley lagi dan melihat Luis─yang tengah membawa sampel parasit─dibunuh oleh Saddler. Salazar berusaha menjebak Leon dengan menculik Ashley namun tidak berhasil sehingga dia menyuruh salah satu Verdugo untuk menyerang Leon. Karena tetap tidak berhasil, Salazar pun masuk ke dalam monster bersama Verdugo lain dan mengubah wujudnya.

Di kampung tentara, Leon harus melawan zombie pengguna _minigun_─Beat J.J dan zombie yang ada pada laboratorium─Ridicolous─yang membawa kunci pintu tempat Ashley dikurung. Sebelum membebaskan Ashley, Leon pergi ke menara komunikasi, namun tidak ada sinyal. Setelah membebaskan Ashley, Leon terjun ke pembuangan sampah dan melawan Ridicolous yang berduri. Di sini Ashley ditangkap lagi oleh Saddler. Saddler juga menyuruh Jack Krauser untuk melawan Leon. Namun sebenarnya Krauser tidak mati karena Leon, setelah itu Ada Wong lah yang membunuhnya.

Agen pemerintah datang dengan helikopter untuk membantu Leon namun helikopter itu diledakkan oleh zombie dengan _rocket launcher_. Setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang, Leon berhasil menolong Ashley dari Saddler. Leon menyembuhkan tubunnya dari Las Plagas, begitu juga Ashley dengan perangkat _radiotherapeutic_. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk melawan Osmund Saddler dan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini─meski ia bisa saja tidak melakukan hal itu. Pada saat melawan Saddler, Ada membantu Leon dengan memberikan _rocket launcher_ padanya serta memasang bom waktu untuk meledakkan insignia. Meskipun Ada meminta secara paksa sampel parasit yang Leon dapatkan dari Saddler sambil menodongkan senjata, gadis itu telah banyak membantunya. Terlebih ketika ia melemparkan kunci jet ski dengan gantungan _teddy bear_ agar Leon dan Ashley bisa selamat dari bom waktu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sial!"

Api di perapian tampak menyala-nyala seperti seharusnya. Leon hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ditemani secangkir kopi panas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mencoba menyamankan posisinya dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa yang didudukinya. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terletak di dekat cangkir itu adalah hal yang paling diperhatikan Leon saat ini. Berharap penuh agar ada pesan balasan yang masuk. Pasalnya, sudah berselang cukup lama sejak Leon mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang, namun sampai saat ini belum ada pesan balasan.

Merasa diabaikan?

Leon menghela napas panjang─lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan untuk sekedar menghilangkan perasaan jemu karena menunggu.

Ketika tengah memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Leon merasakan sofanya berderit─menandakan ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Leon pun membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget.

"Hai, tampan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting."

Laki-laki beriris _cerulean blue_ itu tersenyum sekilas mendapati Ada Wong sudah duduk di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana wanita itu bisa masuk ke rumahnya, itu sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kau tidak membalas pesan dariku."

Ada memandang Leon yang menatap lurus ke perapian. Memandang kayu-kayu itu terbakar lalu menjadi arang seakan perapian lebih menarik darinya.

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum miring, "Benar kan ada hal yang penting, Tuan Kennedy?"

"Kado untukmu," ucap Leon seraya menggeser sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita emas yang ada di atas meja ke hadapan Ada.

Sebelah alis Ada terangkat. Meskipun begitu, perlahan tangannya tergerak menyentuh kotak itu dan mengangkat tutupnya. Sebuah _coat_ berwarna merah marun muncul dari dalamnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Leon Scott Kennedy mengingat hari ulang tahunku."

Ada mengambil mantel itu dan mengamatinya. Musim dingin sudah tiba dan jujur ia kadang kedinginan. Lagipula lihat saja warna mantel ini, sangat sinkron dengan _long dress_ merah yang selalu dia kenakan. Bohong jika Ada mengatakan dia tidak suka dengan kado pemberian Leon.

"Aku tak pernah lupa hal-hal tentangmu, Ada."

Ada mendengus, "Kau mencoba merayuku?"

Leon terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan naïf dari wanita penyuka warna merah itu. Ia menyesap kopinya hingga masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Bisa iya. Bisa tidak."

Ada menatap Leon dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seolah-olah mencari kebenaran dari perkataan agen dengan paras tampan nan menawan itu.

_Apa kau ingat saat aku menembak punggung Mendez ketika monster itu menginjak-injak tubuhmu?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku melemparkan _flash grenade_ padamu ketika aku ingin kabur?_

_Apa kau ingat saat kita mengendarai _boat_ bersama menuju kampung tentara?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku mencegah Krauser__yang notabene merupakan rekanku__ketika akan membunuhmu?_

_Apa kau ingat saat kau hampir mencekikku gara-gara Las Plagas yang hidup di tubuhmu?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku membantu kau dan Ashley menyelamatkan diri dari Saddler dengan menembak drum minyak tanah?_

_Apa kau ingat saat menyelamatkanku dari Saddler yang menyaderaku?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku memberikan _rocket launcer_ untuk menembak Saddler?_

_Apa kau ingat saat aku meminta sampel parasit yang kau dapat dari Saddler dan memberikan kunci jet ski dengan gantungan boneka teddy?_

Begitulah bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung bergentayangan di benak Ada. Tapi apa mau dikata, Ada juga bukan tipe wanita yang mau berbicara sebanyak itu hanya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam, meski dia mengerti itu artinya akan semakin sedikit yang ia tahu.

Seakan berkonspirasi dengan Ada, Leon tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, Ada. Semuanya."

Leon menjawab pertanyaan Ada tanpa menoleh. Sebuah **sendok** yang tergeletak di tatakan cangkir lah yang kini menjadi fokusnya.

"Kau mabuk?" Ada melirik laki-laki yang kini duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, "atau Las Plagas kembali merasuki tubuhmu?"

Laki-laki itu kembali menyesap kopinya. Gerakannya melambat ketika hendak mengembalikan cangkit tersebut ke tempatnya.

"Bicara tentang Las Plagas, kudengar ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu," ucap Leon membelokkan pembicaraan tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang Ada lontarkan untuknya. Lagipula apa pentingnya?

Saat ini Afrika sedang digemparkan dengan virus pengubah manusia menjadi mayat hidup yang entah dikembangkan oleh siapa. Majini, begitulah mereka menamai penduduk yang terlah terinfeksi virus mengerikan itu. Cepat atau lambat, virus tersebut pasti akan menyebar semakin luas.

"A, a, a, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Leon," jawab Ada seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi, kau akan bekerja untuk Albert Wesker lagi?

Pertanyaan yang datang dari mulut Leon Scott Kennedy barusan sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening. Seperti ada kegelapan yang memisahkan keduanya dan membuat mereka tak bisa berdampingan. Bahkan cahaya **lampu** yang cukup terang rasanya sama sekali tidak berarti untuk saat ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ada Wong berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menormalkan suaranya agar terdengar seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Pendapatku tidak berarti apa pun."

Apalagi ketika jawaban di atas yang meluncur dari laki-laki beriris biru laut itu. Ia pun menghela napas pendek.

"Aku hanyalah agen bayaran. Aku akan bekerja untuk siapapun yang membayarku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suasana kembali canggung. Leon pun tak terlihat ingin menanggapi pernyataan Ada. Demi apa pun di dunia ini, Ada lebih memilih melemparkan pandangannya pada **televisi **yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan ini daripada harus menatap balik Leon yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa kata, tanpa suara.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Jika hal-hal seperti itu tak pernah ada, mungkin hidup ini akan sedikit lebih tenang."

Leon mengalihkan pandangannya, yang semula menatap Ada menjadi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Perdamaian dunia hanyalah omong kosong. Selama orang-orang dengan ambisi di luar batas itu masih bernapas, angan-anganmu hanyalah bualan semata. Bukankah karena itu ada agen sepertimu di Amerika?"

Wanita penyuka warna merah itu mendengus. Bingung antara harus tertawa atau menangis mengingat betapa malangnya dunia ini. Dimana orang-orang tertentu yang terllihat begitu kecil berusaha untuk menguasai dunia demi memenuhi keinginannya.

"Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari mereka?"

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku."

Kali ini Leon yang mendengus. Agen berwajah rupawan itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Diam-diam menikmati aroma tubuh wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Las Plagas itu seperti lilin. Tidak seterang neon memang, tapi mampu menghanguskan seluruh gedung," ucap Ada tiba-tiba.

Refleks kedua mata Leon terbuka mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ada. Ya, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi topik obrolan mereka.

Leon tak menyangkal pernyataan Ada. Pernyataan itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Mula-mula Las Plagas hanyalah parasit kecil yang dikembangkan oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi siapa yang menyangka parasit itu mampu membuat seluruh penduduk Spanyol berubah menjadi mayat hidup─zombie.

"Kalau aku?"

Ada hanya terdiam dalam hitungan detik. Otaknya yang cerdas mampu mencerna dengan cepat pertanyaan yang diajukan Leon.

"Kau seperti _sapphire_," jawab Ada, "kau hebat, semua orang mengakui kehebatanmu. Kau bersinar terang. Kau pahlawan terlebih ketika kau berhasil membunuh Saddler."

"Kalau kau?"

Wanita beriris itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Leon yang berikutnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang mencari perumpamaan yang cocok untuknya.

Ada menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku seperti _ruby_. Aku tak kalah hebat darimu. Bahkan sepertinya aku berperan penting dalam misi penyelamatan Ashley Graham bukan?"

Sekali lagi Leon tak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Ada Wong. Semua itu ada benarnya. Leon bahkan ragu masih bisa duduk di tempat ini jika Ada tidak datang di saat-saat krisisnya waktu itu. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu telah banyak membantunya.

Tuttt tuttt tuttt~

Wanita cantik itu langsung mengambil ponselnya begitu mengetahui ponselnya berbunyi. Secepat yang ia bisa dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Tak sampai satu menit, Ada menyudahi sambungan teleponnya.

Ternyata telepon itu dari atasannya, Albert Wesker. Dia menyuruh Ada untuk segera datang ke markas. Untuk alasan apa pun, Ada tak akan membantah perintah Wesker. Lagipula, **pekerjaan** sebagai seorang agen bayaran tidaklah buruk. Dia menyukai pekerjaannya yang berhubungan dengan darah, jeritan, serta tangisan.

"Ah, aku harus pergi."

Ada bangkit dari sofa, ia meraih _coat _merah marun hadiah ulang tahunnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. _Long dress_ miliknya begitu kontras dipadukan dengan _coat_ yang Leon berikan. Jauh dari itu, Leon senang melihat pakaian Ada lebih tertutup. Setidaknya, bagian atas tubuh wanita itu sudah tertutupi oleh _coat_ darinya.

"Sekarang?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Ada mendesis. "Kau berharap aku tinggal lebih lama dan bermain bersamamu?" tanya Ada dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau tahu itu," jawab Leon seraya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kapan-kapan asal jangan sekarang," sahut Ada sambil mengerling nakal, "oh, ya. Terima kasih, tampan."

Leon mengangguk, mengerti maksud dari ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan Ada.

"Tentu."

Wanita yang bekerja pada Umbrella Corporation itu tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Leon. Laki-laki beriris biru muda itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Ada yang semakin mengecil dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Bicara tentang perumpamaan, sampai kapan pun Leon tak pernah menganggap Ada seperti _ruby_. Karena bagi Leon, wanita dengan helaian hitam itu tetaplah seorang wanita lemah yang harus ia lindungi. Sekuat apa pun, setangguh apa pun, dan sehebat apa pun, Ada Wong tetaplah Ada Wong. Jika aturannya harus menggunakan perumpamaan, maka Ada bukanlah _ruby_, wanita berparas ayu itu seperti daun jerami di antara tumpukan duri. Dia terjebak di antara bahaya, sendirian, dan ketakutan. Leon harus membantunya keluar dari sana.

Selain itu, kenyataannya Leon tidak seperti _sapphire_. Dia hanyalah seekor anak kucing yang tak bisa menyelamatkan daun jerami itu. Bukan karena dia takut, melainkan karena jerami itu tak mau membebaskan dirinya. Dia tak mau.

Terlalu lama Leon melamunkan tentang perumpamaan menyebalkan dan merepotkan di atas hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah semakin larut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Hai lagi, tampan."

Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia tertidur semalaman karena ketika ia terbangun, sosok pertama yang Leon lihat adalah wanita cantik yang sedang menggoreskan **pensil** yang dipegangnya pada selembar kertas putih. Ya, Ada.

Sejak kapan wanita itu beralih profesi menjadi seorang seniman? Dan apa pula yang ia gambar, wajah Leon saat tertidur kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You may only be one person to the world**__**. **__**But you may also be the world to one person.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Yeay, terjun juga ke fandom Resdient Evil~ Tolong, ini kenapa saya jadi ngeringkes RE: 4 ya, hehehe XD Karena terakhir main RE udah lama banget, maaf ya kalok banyak fakta yg salah. Btw, adakah yg ngeship Aeon? Masa kalian ngga ngeship pair keceh ini sih :p Dan … tentu saja fict ini didedikasikan untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'! Untuk memudahkan juri, kata yg harus digunakan sudah dibold. Semoga memenuhi persyaratan :) Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :')**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
